Earth Manipulation
The power to manipulate elements derived from earth. Sub-power of Solid Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Manipulation. Also Called *Earthbending *Earth Element Control *Earth Release/Doton *Geokinesis *Terrakinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate earth and "Earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, etc. Applications *Create/generate/increase earthen materials. *Shape, compress, and/or otherwise manipulate earthen materials. **Efficacy Manipulation including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness. **Polish stone/metal. **Repair objects of earthen material. **Sharpen/dull stone/metal objects. *Burrowing with choice between simply gliding through earth or leaving a tunnel. **Earth Swimming *Cause Avalanches, Earthquakes, Mudslides or Quicksand. *Earth Attacks *Limited Gravity Manipulation *Ground Liquification *Limited Magnetism Manipulation *Move/lift earth, rocks, boulders, and stones at nearly any speed whether in/on a surface, air or water. One could even do this in a vacuum of space if one has a way to survive the experience. **Geokinetic Flight **Geokinetic Surfing by riding a boulder or other mass of minerals. *Remove and/or purify the pollutants. *Tectonic Plate Manipulation *Terrakinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. Techniques *Abacomancy divination using Sand, Dust, Etc. *Burying *Earth Augmentation *Earth Aura *Earth Communication *Earth Empowerment *Earth Mimicry *Earth Portal Creation *Geokinetic Combat *Geokinetic Invisibility *Geokinetic Regeneration *Ground Rupturing *Healing Earth *Petrification *Seismic Sense sense/perceive vibrations in the earth. *Terraportation *Unearth Variations *Asphalt Manipulation - control asphalt. *Black Earth Manipulation *Calcium Manipulation - control calcium. *Carbon Manipulation - control carbon. *Clay Manipulation - control clay. *Coal Manipulation - control coal. *Concrete Manipulation - control concrete. *Cosmic-Earth Manipulation *Crystal Manipulation - control crystalline materials. *Demonic Earth Manipulation *Dust Manipulation - control dust particles. *Earth Embodiment *Earth Energy Manipulation *Earth Magic *Empathic Earth Manipulation *Esoteric Earth Manipulation *Fossil Manipulation - control fossils. *Glass Manipulation - control silica. *Magma Manipulation - control magma, lava or other extremely hot solids. *Metal Manipulation - control metals. *Mineral Manipulation - control minerals and rocks. *Mud Manipulation - control mud. *Oil Manipulation - control natural oils from within the earth. *Pure Earth Manipulation *Salt Manipulation - control salt. *Sand Manipulation - control silicate particles of the earth. *Soil Manipulation - control dirt and soil. Universe Variations Some universes include Plant Manipulation as a form of earth manipulation. Associations *Architecture Manipulation *Ash Manipulation control the ashes as they become part of the soil. **Smoke Manipulation smoke is basically microscopic ash. *Bone Manipulation *Cave Manipulation *Electricity Generation via Geomagnetism. *Elemental Manipulation *Erosion Manipulation *Mountain Manipulation *Paint Manipulation *Solid Manipulation *Space Rock Manipulation **Asteroid Belt Manipulation *Terrain Manipulation As one of the classical Elements, Earth is associated with: *Autumn Manipulation *Fertility Inducement *Melancholy Manipulation *Pleasure Manipulation Limitations *May be unable to create earth, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. *May have to be/stay in contact with earth. *Glass and artificial solids may be hard or impossible to control. *Geokinetic Immunity *May not be able to control over extraterrestrial (Alien) elements. *May be weak against Electricity Manipulation as electricity can travel through the ground and break apart the earth. Known Users See Also: Dishing Out Dirt. Comics Cartoons Known Objects * Gwen's Spellbook (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Gallery TV/Film EarthBending-580x386.jpg|Earthbenders controlling and manipulating rock and stone. File:Toph Earth Bending.png|Toph Bei Fong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) earth bending stone columns. Aang Rock Arm.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) bends the earth around to form a rock gauntlet around his arm. Teentitansgo11.jpg|Terra (DC) displays her earth abilities. Wuya.jpg|Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown) possesses such skill in this ability that she can create beings of rock. 09d9567f0fe197e479e413026acdc76e.gif|Clay Bailey (Xiaolin Showdown) is the Xiaolin Dragon of Earth; he has the ability to control, manipulate and create the Earth into whatever he wishes. Cornelia.jpg|Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H) the Guardian of Earth. Manic SU.jpg|Manic the Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) uses a drum set that doubles as an earth controller. 02.png|Ruffa Mae Quinto as Diwani Quassia (Enchanted Garden) has this ability. PiperGeokinsis.gif|The Goddess of Earth (Charmed) could cause earthquakes, and opened a chasm in the Earth in the conservatory that swallowed the Titans. Earth-m.jpg|Ling Feng (Magic to Win) creates a sphere of earth magic. kadma.jpg|Kadma (W.I.T.C.H.) is past guardian of Earth Anime/Manga Iron_rock_spikes.jpg|Jura (Fairy Tail) 112Rhydon.png|Rhydon (Pokemon) can use ground-based attacks. T1280761564835554a39d0102156f839b509c54cb94e7.jpg|The Earthy (Cardcaptor Sakura) Earth Release Earth Flow Rampart.png|Yamato (Naruto) using Earth Release: Earth Flow Rampart. Doton_Kaido_Sh kutsu_2.png|Kitsuchi (Naruto) using Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavation. Earth Prison Dome.jpg|Jirōbō (Naruto) using Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness. Earth_Spear.png|Kakuzu (Naruto) turning his skin to earth. Spirit_of_Earth.jpg|Spirit of Earth (Shaman King) Diane rising pillars to crush Friesia's insects.gif|Diane (Nanatsu no Taizai) uses her power Creation to manipulate the earth. Mint shield.png|Cure Mint (Yes Pretty Cure) represents Earth. Candice.jpeg|Candice’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) ÄRM focus primarily on the manipulation of stone. Comics Teen_Titans_Go_51_Cover.jpg|Terra (DC) using her earth abilities. File:Onuamud.png|Onua (Bionicle) creating a huge explosion of mud and dirt. File:Comic_Bahrag_Elemental_Powers.png|The Bahrag (Bionicle) using their elemental earth and stone powers. DM.jpg|After being exposed to the Genesis Spell, Derek Marvin can control all forms of earth. Geo.jpg|Neena (Charmed) Games Tenshi 61.jpg|Hinanai Tenshi (Touhou Project) tearing the Earth open with the help of her Sword of Hisou. SuwakoCompleteBG.jpg|Suwako Moriya (Touhou Project) has the ability to create, manipulate, and swim through earth. True_earth.jpg|True Earth Rune (Suikoden III) 437254-isaac2_large.jpg|Isaac (Golden Sun) lifting a boulder. Rhea H.png|Rhea (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of the earth. Gnome H.png|Gnome (Valkyrie Crusade) is an earth apparition,and control the elements of the earth. Edna.png|Edna (Tales of Zestiria) is a seraph of Earth. Mortal-Kombat-X_Tremor-Render.jpg|Tremor (Mortal Kombat) is capable of manipulating the earth on an elemental level, even altering his body to take on properties of rock and stone. Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Earth Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Nature Powers Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Earth Powers Category:Galleries